Craftian Conservative Party
} |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Craftian Conservative Party' 克拉夫地亚保守党 Kèlāfūdìyà Bǎoshǒudǎng クラフティア保守党 Kurafutia Hoshutō |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"| |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Leader | width="50%" align="left"|Linda Remington |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Deputy Leader | width="50%" align="left"|Ethan O'Malley |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Senate Leader | width="50%" align="left"|James Pratchett |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Founded | width="50%" align="left"|27 February 1990 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Ideology | width="50%" align="left"|Social conservatism Fiscal conservatism Neoliberalism Economic liberalism |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Political position | width="50%" align="left"|Centre-right to right-wing |- ! width="50%" align="left"|In government | width="50%" align="left"|Addams Meyang Wintaro |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Colour | width="50%" align="left"| }| } | }} Blue |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Slogan | width="50%" align="left"|''Working for a better Craftia'' |- ! width="50%" align="left"|House of Representatives | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Senate | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|State and Territory Parliaments | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Premierships | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Governorships | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |} The Craftian Conservative Party (CCP, commonly known as the Conservatives or Cons, colloquially the Tories) is a centre-right political party in Craftia. The party is the one of the two major political parties in federal politics, the other being the National United Party. It sits on the right of the Craftian political spectrum, and has become a 'big tent' or 'catch-all' party of the centre-right. The party retains a conservative (sometimes labelled a liberal-conservative) platform and ideology. However, in recent years, the party has also been described as more right-wing and fiscally conservative, while becoming more socially centrist, although policy is dictated by the balance between the party's three main factions: the moderate "Wets" (also called the Blue Dogs), the conservative "Dries" (also called the Queanbeyan Tories), and the hard right "True Tories". The party's support base includes White Craftians, high-income families, the upper and upper middle class (the lower middle class now tends to support the Liberals), business owners, rural workers, those affiliated with a religion and older voters. The Conservatives are traditionally more dominant in the states of Addams and Wintaro, and to a lesser extent Meyang, and today receives the most support in rural areas, the suburbs and wealthy inner-city regions. The Conservative Party has supplied seven of Craftia's Prime Ministers and has held government for 25 years, compared to the NUP's nine Prime Ministers and 30 years in office. However, compared to the United Party, the Conservatives have usually been able to form government with various minor parties, compared to United's frequent dependence on the Liberal Party of Craftia to form government. The party has been in opposition at federal level since the 2067 election with Linda Remington as party leader and Leader of the Opposition. It is currently in government in three states: Wintaro since 2056, Addams since 2064, and Meyang since 2068. It is the Official Opposition in the Bankera Capital Territory, Berhardsson, Jagsland, Jebsten and Western Craftia. The Conservatives have been the dominant centre-right party of Craftia since the 1990s, largely superseding the role of the Protection of Craftia Party and the National Party of Craftia in the provincial era. Federal party leaders Deputy party leaders 1. William Johnson (27 February 1990 – 3 September 1992, Pierce) 2. Alexander Lee (4 September 1992 – 26 September 1995, Pierce) 3. Craig Colby Kellyson (27 September 1995 – 5 February 1999, Lee) 4. James Traves (6 February 1999 – 30 September 2001, Lee) 5. Brian Heath (1 October 2001 – 14 September 2007, Traves) 6. Kevin Costello (15 September 2007 – 19 September 2013, Heath) (4) James Traves (20 September 2013 – 19 May 2014, Heath) 7. Robert Stuart (20 May 2014 – 8 January 2019, Traves) 8. Stephen Connor (9 January 2019 – 9 September 2019, Gravelstone) 9. Joel Truck (10 September 2019 – 16 October 2026, Connor) 10. Scott Orville (17 October 2026 – 13 May 2027, Hunter) 11. Owen Steele (14 May 2027 – 23 March 2036, Hunter/Orville/Hunter/Yuss) 12. Jon Johnston (24 March 2036 – 30 November 2048, Yuss/Leonard) 13. Mel Queanbeyan (1 December 2048 – 23 June 2051, Hammond/Leonard) 14. John Hammond (24 June 2051 – 20 September 2055, M. Queanbeyan) 15. Kevin Lanyard (21 September 2055 – 29 January 2059, M. Queanbeyan) 16. Jefferson Jefferson (30 January 2059 – 31 August 2064, R. Queanbeyan) 17. Hubert Tran (1 September 2064 – 15 June 2067, R. Queanbeyan) 18. Barry Barnsworth (16 June 2067 – 5 September 2067, R. Queanbeyan) 19. Linda Remington (6 September 2067 – 26 September 2073, Barnsworth) 20. Ethan O'Malley (27 September 2073 – present, Remington) State and territory parliamentary leaders ImageSize = height:700 width:240 PlotArea = left:50 right:0 bottom:10 top:10 DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1990 till:2074 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:5 start:1995 PlotData= color:blue mark:(line,white) align:left fontsize:S width:15 shift:(20,0) # shift text to right side of bar # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap from:1990 till:1995 text:"Marcus Pierce 1990–95" from:1995 till:2001 text:"Alexander Lee 1995–2001" from:2001 till:2007 text:"James Traves 2001–07" from:2007 till:2014 text:"Brian Heath 2007–14" from:2014 till:2019 text:"James Traves 2014–19" from:2019 till:2019 text:"Bailey Gravelstone 2019" from:2019 till:2026 text:"Stephen Connor 2019–26" from:2026 till:2031 text:"Mike Hunter 2026–31" from:2031 till:2033 text:"Scott Orville 2031–33" from:2033 till:2034 text:"Mike Hunter 2033–34" from:2034 till:2041 text:"Johnny Yuss 2034–41" from:2041 till:2048 text:"Vincent Leonard 2041–48" from:2048 till:2050 text:"John Hammond 2048–50" from:2050 till:2051 text:"Vincent Leonard 2050–51" from:2051 till:2059 text:"Mel Queanbeyan 2051–59" from:2059 till:2067 text:"Reagen Queanbeyan 2059–67" from:2067 till:2073 text:"Barry Barnsworth 2067–73" from:2073 till:2074 text:"Linda Remington 2073–present" Current } |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'State and Territory Assembly Seats' |- | colspan="2" |- ! width="50%" align="left"|JS Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|AD Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|MY Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|BE Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|JL Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|WT Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|WC Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|KT Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|LM Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|BCT Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|CIT Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |} * Fred Adras - Leader of the Opposition of Jebsten since 15 February 2064 * Jenson Wills - Premier of Addams since 15 August 2071 * Stephen Pham - Premier of Meyang since 10 July 2068 * Jack Lyndle - Leader of the Opposition of Berhardsson since 15 December 2070 * Tony Plare - Leader of the Opposition of Jagsland since 7 March 2073 * Harry Delano - Premier of Wintaro since 24 February 2060 * Jenn Fung - Leader of the Opposition of Western Craftia since 11 August 2071 * Mike Carras - Leader of the Opposition of Kagstron since 13 June 2070 * Terri Ma - Leader of the Luminan Conservative Party since 9 December 2072 * Roberto Din - Leader of the Opposition of the Bankera Capital Territory since 29 April 2070 Past premiers and chief ministers Jebsten * Riley Birdville (2061–64) * Allan Joe Spencer (2049–52) * Frederick Tyler (2032-40) * Joseph Rankham (2031–32, 2040) * Oliver Jonni (2004–07) * Harrison Burges (2000–01) * David Walcron (1995–2000) Addams * Tony Lee (2064–71) * Bronwyn Alasdair (2055–58, first female premier of Addams) * Carter Copper (2045–52) * Will Dunham (2035–45) * Timothy Lyall (2028–35) * James Petroa (2019–28) * Ron Swanson (2003–13) * Curtis Wayne (1992–2003) Meyang * Jeff Nomas (2056–62) * Lisa Washington (2045–47, first female premier of Meyang) * Ralph Huffman (2044–45) * Peter Scullin (2028–32) * Andrew Ingot (2023–28) * Michael Asmara (2020–23) * Morton King (1999–2014) * Josh Burg (1993–96) Berhardsson * James Danks (2043–46) * Henry Danks (2019–34) Jagsland * Tony Plare (2060–65) * Chris Whatt (2021–48, 2051–60, 2065–66) Wintaro * Rudy Ogel (2059–60) * Lorraine Wentworth (2057–59, first female premier of Wintaro]] * Cris Stephens (2056–57) * James Brusdon (2051–53) * Gary Goldstein (2038–51) * Wilson Volk (2027–29) * Howie Fitzgerald (2024–27) * Ray Quilter (2023–24) * Hendrick Rodd (1990–2023) Western Crafia * Mick Marshall (2055–69) * Indigo Gray (2054–55) * Julie Smith (2042–48) * Jeremy Bungendore (2004–09, 2021–27) Kagstron * Dickson Schumann (2062–64) * Howard Ngo (2058–62) * Will Trankster (2043–49) * Barney Londerry (2029–31) * George Rand (2022–29) * Victor St Leon (2016–22) * Kevin Gough (2001–04) Lumina * Ming Hing Ruan (2057–60) * Jimmy Leichhardt (2022–29) Bankera Capital Territory * Colin O'Keefe (2045–46) * John Paul Paul (2043–45) * Jeremy Andrews (2037–43) * John Bering (2015–16) Federal election results ImageSize = width:770 height:240 PlotArea = width:670 height:160 left:30 bottom:60 AlignBars = justify DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:60 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:5 start:0 PlotData= bar:% color:blue width:18 mark:(line,white) align:center fontsize:S bar:1992 from:start till:47.98 text:47.98 bar:1995 from:start till:38.32 text:38.32 bar:1998 from:start till:55.68 text:55.68 bar:2001 from:start till:40.14 text:40.14 bar:2004 from:start till:39.18 text:39.18 bar:2007 from:start till:33.17 text:33.17 bar:2010 from:start till:35.00 text:35.00 bar:2013 from:start till:27.64 text:27.64 bar:2016 from:start till:15.66 text:15.66 bar:2019 from:start till:8.84 text:8.84 bar:2022 from:start till:21.78 text:21.78 bar:2025 from:start till:23.15 text:23.15 bar:2028 from:start till:50.13 text:50.13 bar:2031 from:start till:9.57 text:9.57 bar:2034 from:start till:37.68 text:37.68 bar:2037 from:start till:48.43 text:48.43 bar:2040 from:start till:33.33 text:33.33 bar:2043 from:start till:29.90 text:29.90 bar:2046 from:start till:26.91 text:26.91 bar:2049 from:start till:30.65 text:30.65 bar:2052 from:start till:34.35 text:34.35 bar:2055 from:start till:49.05 text:49.05 bar:2058 from:start till:31.26 text:31.26 bar:2061 from:start till:28.16 text:28.16 bar:2064 from:start till:39.49 text:39.49 bar:2067 from:start till:31.94 text:31.94 bar:2070 from:start till:30.75 text:30.75 }}| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 38 | 291,018 | 47.98% | 47.98% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government (CCP-MNP-PCP) | Marcus Pierce |- | 1995 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 7 | 263,481 | 38.32% | 9.66% | 1st | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Marcus Pierce |- | 1998 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 13 | 463,832 | 55.68% | 17.36% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government | Alexander Lee |- | 2001 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 12 | 398,935 | 40.14% | 15.54% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | James Traves |- | 2004 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 3 | 458,507 | 39.18% | 0.96% | 1st | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | James Traves |- | 2007 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 5 | 435,482 | 33.17% | 6.01% | 1st | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | James Traves |- | 2010 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | 498,083 | 35.00% | 2.08% | 1st | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Brian Heath |- | 2013 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 7 | 454,515 | 27.64% | 7.36% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Brian Heath |- | 2016 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 11 | 292,946 | 15.66% | 11.98% | 4th | style="background-color: lavender" |Coalition (CRP-CCP-LPC) | James Traves |- | 2019 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 6 | 187,920 | 8.84% | 6.82% | 3rd | style="background-color: pink" |Third party | Bailey Gravelstone |- | 2022 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 14 | 542,404 | 21.78% | 12.94% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Stephen Connor |- | 2025 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | 730,194 | 23.15% | 1.37% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Stephen Connor |- | 2028 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 27 | 1,669,656 | 50.13% | 26.98% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government (CCP-LDP) | Mike Hunter |- | 2031 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 39 | 367,068 | 9.57% | 40.56% | 4th | style="background-color: pink" |Fourth party | Mike Hunter |- | 2034 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 34 | 1,666,207 | 37.68% | 28.11% | 1st | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Mike Hunter |- | 2037 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 13 | 2,519,424 | 48.43% | 10.75% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government (CCP-MDP-LDP) | Johnny Yuss |- | 2040 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 18 | 1,881,564 | 33.33% | 15.10% | 1st | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Johnny Yuss |- | 2043 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | 1,796,767 | 29.90% | 3.43% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Vincent Leonard |- | 2046 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 4 | 1,846,948 | 26.91% | 2.99% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Vincent Leonard |- | 2049 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 9 | 2,334,381 | 30.65% | 3.74% | 1st | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | John Hammond |- | 2052 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 5 | 2,884,082 | 34.35% | 3.70% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government (CCP-MDP-CRP- RPC-GPC-SPC) | Mel Queanbeyan |- | 2055 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 21 | 4,409,676 | 49.05% | 14.70% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government (CCP-RPC-LDP) | Mel Queanbeyan |- | 2058 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 24 | 3,179,810 | 31.26% | 17.79% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Mel Queanbeyan |- | 2061 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 4 | 3,242,647 | 28.16% | 3.10% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Reagen Queanbeyan |- | 2064 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 18 | 4,859,750 | 39.49% | 11.33% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government (CCP-CRP- MDP-RPC) | Reagen Queanbeyan |- | 2067 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 11 | 4,187,481 | 31.94% | 7.55% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Reagen Queanbeyan |- | 2070 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | 4,594,468 | 30.75% | 1.19% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Barry Barnsworth |} Presidential election results